cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkstar
Darkstar is an Aqua team alliance currently protected by the Mushroom Kingdom. History On January 1, 2010, Darkstar announced both its existence and protectorate treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. Then more things happened! Charter SECTION 1: GOVERNMENT ARTICLE 1 HIGH KING: The High King is the sovereign ruler of Darkstar. He has total power over any decisions made. He may not be overruled nor removed from office (except through SEC 1, ART 2). All Treaties must be approved by him, Darkstar may not go to war without his permission, and all amendments must approved by him for the amendment to be added to the charter. GRAND CHANCELLOR: The Grand Chancellor is a position appointed by the High King. The Grand Chancellor is the second in command, and is the successor to the High King. The Grand Chancellor is also the head of foreign affairs. GRAND GENERAL: The Grand General is a position appointed by the High King, and is the head of the Military forces of Darkstar, tasked with ensuring all Darkstar Citizens are militarily sound. LORD PRESIDENT OF THE COUNCIL: The Lord President of the Council is the head of the High Council. He has veto power over any decision made by the High Council, and works on all internal affairs in Darkstar. HIGH COUNCIL: The High Council is made of Four members (Elected by the citizens of Darkstar). The High Council shall work on all matters concerning the alliance, and will advise the Grand Chancellor and the High King. Members of the High Council are elected every four months by the citizens of Darkstar. These Councilors work on all internal matters, led by the Lord President of the Council. ARTICLE 2 Upon a unanimous vote of no confidence in the High King by the Grand Chancellor and the Members of the High Council, the High King will be removed and a vote will take place among the general membership of Darkstar to decide the new High King. During the period between the vote of no confidence and the election of the new High King, neither the Grand Chancellor nor the members of the High Council may be removed from office. SECTION 2: APPLICATION ARTICLE 1 Nations wishing to be part of Darkstar (herein referred to as Applicants) must complete the following: 1. All Applicants must register on the Darkstar forums. 2. All Applicants must post their application on the forum in the appropriate section. 3. All Applicants must be on the Aqua team (See SEC 2, ART 2). 4. All Applicants must change their alliance affiliation to Darkstar Applicant. ARTICLE 2 All Darkstar members must be on the Aqua team. Exceptions are made on a case-to-case basis. To get an exception, one must speak to the Grand Chancellor or High King. SECTION 3: RAIDING Our rules are as follows for raiding: 1. If you raid a nation, you are completely on your own. You may not have another Darkstar Citizen assist you, and if the raid target attacks back, you are still on your own. If they do attack back, rule #3 still applies until you have spoken to Military Command. 2. You are to send peace immediately after the two ground attacks. 3. You are not to attack using Aircraft or Cruise Missiles. 4. You may not raid anyone that has an AA of 5 or more members. 5. No raiding Aqua. 6. Ignoring these rules can result in harsh punishment (punishment decided on a case-to-case basis.) SECTION 4: BILL OF RIGHTS 1. Freedom of Speech - Recognizing that all people have the natural-born right to say what they wish, all Darkstar Citizens are encouraged to speak however they may. 2. Exile - Any Darkstar Citizen is allowed to suggest the forceful removal of another Darkstar Citizen. Such a removal must be passed with a 75%+ vote in the Atrium. 3. Amending the Charter - Any Darkstar Citizen is allowed to suggest an amendment to the Darkstar Charter. Amendment votes last for 72 hours, and are passed with a 75%+ vote from the Darkstar membership. In the suggestion, the member must quote the section they wish to amend, and what they wish it to be amended to. Signed, Lord of Destruction, High King Necromancer V4L, Grand Chancellor Tyler, Grand General Kylliah, Lord President of the Council See also Forums: http://atrumastrum.net/index.php?/index IRC: #darkstar